1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic lighting apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable photographic lighting unit for illumination of a subject during photographic exposure operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The high level of scene illumination necessary for motion picture photographic exposure operations typically has resulted in a fairly large size, relatively cumbersome lighting unit for use in providing such necessary illumination. Also, such units have often been required to be supported independently of the camera by means of a stand, another person, or, requiring the person taking the motion pictures to hold the lighting unit in his other hand.
Another drawback of typical prior art motion picture lighting units has been the high temperature which the illuminating lamps and the surrounding supporting structure rise to when the movie lamp has been used for an extended period of time to illuminate a desired scene.